Of Sinners and Saints
by HeddaGabler
Summary: In the confusion of the American War of Independence, the married Kagome, daughter of a local merchant, falls in love with another man, who was assigned to her little hometown: Sesshomaru. AU/Prompt inspired.
1. Autumn 1777, Prolog

Dear reader,

This story was created in order to have an ongoing story to play with at various communities at Livejournal, mainly for dokuga_contest's Weekly Perfection and Oneshot Contest. Thus, chapter lengths will vary a bit. This chapter's prompt was: Yearn – 400 words. Originally posted on February 13th 2011.

On another note, I'll try to be historical accurate and I hope I can do the Roman Catholic Church justice. If you find something, however, incorrect or offending, I'll appreciate it, if you drop a line. Feedback of every other nature is welcomed, too.

And now enjoy!

Disclaimer: The characters from Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

+++ooo+++

Her hand on the knob, Kagome let the door clunk shut behind her, making her presence known to the only other person in the room. She leaned on the heavy wooden door and drew in a deep breath. Her gaze was focused on the man, who stood in front of the fireplace. His hands rested on the mantlepiece, the head hung between his shoulders, as brown eyes were staring into the fire.

"You should not have come," he droned.

With all the determination she had mustered over the last few months, she walked over to him. He straightened up and she could see the dark circles around his eyes, evidence that these last months had not been easy for him, either. Kagome was certain: she had shown too much of the trepidation concerning his appearance in her mimic, for Sesshomaru backed away from her. Small hands clad in fine cotton gloves clutched the crude fabric of the sleeves of his black robes.

"Sesshomaru…. Don't hide your beauty from me," she whispered.

The tall man regarded her for a moment and then closed his eyes. Kagome's heart threatened to burst out of her ribcage, when the long, dark strands of his hair slowly brightened into the purest shade of white. Two magenta stripes appeared on each cheek, his skin considerably paler than before. The crescent moon shone on his elegant forehead, when he opened his now golden eyes again.

Red lights danced across the delicate features of his elfin face, an ethereal glow revolved around him, just as the sweet odor of olibanum that always accompanied him. His eyes slightly narrowed, one dimple adorned each cheekbone and his mouth formed a soft o. She could feel the breath on her face, could sense his indecisiveness, his pain was her pain. However, she would not force him into this. She knew Sesshomaru too well and nothing could be gained from such an act. Instead, his mouth inched closer to hers.

Oh, for how long had she yearned to kiss his lips! Lips that uttered the words that meant everything to her, the very same words that forbade her to desire him. He cocked his head slightly, his nose brushed against her cheek.

"I can't," he finally whispered against her skin.

Then Sesshomaru disengaged himself from her embrace and stormed out of the room robes billowing behind him, leaving a stunned Kagome behind.


	2. Spring 1776, Letters

The following six chapters were written as I participated in the Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Night (DDN) on February 13th. Prompt: Soft Light – 100 words. Originally posted on February 13th 2011.

Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: The characters from Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

+++ooo+++

It was an early spring morning, the grey clouds promised that more rain was to come and there was only little hope that the sun would shine on Little Caldwell today.

With a sigh, Kagome Smith redirected her gaze at the letter in front of her. She had stayed up all night, reading her husband's letter numeral times and just an hour ago, she had started to work on her answer. However, the soft light of the almost burnt down candle was trying to lull her into sleep.

But it was Sunday and she was looking forward to church service.


	3. Service

I wrote this chapter for the Dokuga Drabble Night on February 13th, second prompt: Flicker – 100 words. Originally posted on February 13th 2011.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The characters from Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

+++ooo+++

Kagome sat in the third row, listening closely to Father Daniel's homily. He was a man in his late sixty's and she hoped he would remain this fold's priest for a long time. His way to preach was really something special.

Ever since her husband Inuyasha had joined the troops and letters dealing with death and pain on the battlefields arrived at their village frequently, her need for spiritual succor had increased drastically. But no matter how awful the things were that Inuyasha described, Father Daniel was always able to keep even the smallest flicker of hope within her alive.


	4. Awareness

I wrote this chapter for the Dokuga Drabble Night on February 13th, third prompt: Red Satin – 100 words. Originally posted on February 13th 2011.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The characters from Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

+++ooo+++

People were in a hurry to leave the church for it had stopped raining and they had no desire for yet another shower. Kagome would've been one of them, if it wasn't for Father Daniel. He had asked her after the service whether she had a moment for a private talk.

"I presume it is about my dress," she said, her hands smoothing over her garment.

She had expected that her red satin dress might cause a small commotion, as Little Caldwell was a Roman Catholic community, but it was too beautiful to not wear it.

"No," he said smiling.


	5. Announcement

I wrote this chapter for the Dokuga Drabble Night on February 13th, fourth prompt: Scent – 100 words. Originally posted on February 13th 2011.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The characters from Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

+++ooo+++

"I wanted to tell you as one of the first, Kagome, since you are one of the most pious women of this community…. And because I know you since you were born. I hold you in high esteem," he announced solemnly.

She could see that he was fighting back his tears and thus she did not protest when he drew her into an embrace. She patted his shoulder, while inhaling the pleasant scent of frankincense that was trademark for his profession. There were people who didn't like the smell, but she had always loved it.

"I am dying," he said.


	6. Tradition

I wrote this chapter for the Dokuga Drabble Night on February 13th, fifth prompt: Music – 100 words. Originally posted on February 13th 2011.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The characters from Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

+++ooo+++

Kagome slumped down to ground, her sobbing and cries echoed through the church. Father Daniel kneeled down next to her, drawing her closer once more. He tried to sooth her, by rocking back and forth like he was used to, when she had lost her mother at the age of nine.

"Don't cry for me Kagome," he said.

But words did nothing to calm the young woman, therefore he began to sing. It was her favourite song when she was a little child and it had been the only thing that was able to calm her down back then, too.


	7. Antidote

I wrote this chapter for the Dokuga Drabble Night on February 13th, sixth and last prompt: Savour – 100 words. Originally posted on February 13th 2011.

Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: The characters from Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

+++ooo+++

"And what will happen next?" she asked, her voice still shaky.

Kagome sat on the cold wooden bench, her gaze fixed on her shoes. She did not dare to look up to him. Hearing that someone who was an essential part of your life would die soon, was nothing Kagome could cope well. Suddenly, something was held under her nose.

With the ghost of a smile, she accepted the chocolate and obediently ate it. The bitter savour of the chocolate seemed to bring her senses back to her. Finally, she looked up at him.

"My successor will arrive here soon."


	8. Scenery

This chapter was written for Dokuga_Contest's Weekly Perfection at Livejournal. Prompt: Blink – 100 words. Originally posted on February 16th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

Green hills softly extended over the area giving the landscape alluring curves. A silver river weaved through densely wooded dells. Cattle browsed on lush meadows. A village glowed in dusk's red light preparing for the approaching darkness. Claude Lorrain would have loved this.

Sesshomaru, however, did not. In fact, he was unable to stop blinking at this jerkwater town, ever since he had arrived at this hilltop. The bishop had promised him a great mission and thus Sesshomaru had taken the risky journey across the ocean to the New World. Obviously, even bishops weren't above lying.

Sesshomaru blinked some more.


	9. Meeting

This drabble was written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection at Livejournal. The prompt was: Twist – 300 words. Originally posted on February 27th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

_Just a few more steps…_

His slender legs dashed forward, he could feel his heart throbbing against his ribcage. Adrenalin caused a lump to form in his throat, as he was afraid to fall down any second, either due to inattentiveness or a pursuer who finally caught up. He tightened the grip on the necklace in his left hand.

Jacob had reached the outskirts of the small village, the forest finally came into view, when he collided with something solid. He recoiled and landed bluntly on his rear. He looked up to a man clad in a black travelling cloak, his brown eyes narrowed, and his black hair was swaying in the crisp spring breeze.

Before the blond boy had any chance to escape, the man had already grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to eyelevel, causing Jacob's legs to dangle in the air, as the man was very tall. The man drew him even nearer until their noses almost touched. The intense glare of the man's eyes conjured goose bumps on his skin.

"Exodus 20:15, 'Thou shalt not steal!'" he hissed.

And with that, he dropped Jacob. But his hopes of a quick escape died soon enough, when he was turned around forcefully, his arms were held behind his back, the firm grip of the man twisted them painfully. And his desperation only increased when the woman whom he had stolen the necklace from approached quickly.

When she came to a halt before them, she was slightly out of breath. The black haired woman started a tirade looking at him first, but when she eventually noticed the man standing behind him, she stopped immediately.

"I-I am Kagome Smith," she stammered. "Thank you for catching him. That necklace means a lot to me."

"Hnn."


	10. Vanity

For the Impromptu Drabble/Drawble Night at Dokuga on March 5th, 2011. Unfortunately, I missed it, but I'll use the prompts anyway. This means that the next nine chapters (including this one) are written for this event. First prompt: Brown – 100 words. Originally posted on March 7th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

His brown eyes lingered on the woman who stood before him. Her gloved hands caressed the necklace the young delinquent had stolen from her. He would never understand the human affection for gems. There was nothing a gem could do for you. They could neither provide you with warmth nor food. On the contrary, they lured criminals like the moth to the flame and in the end, you had to pay the price for your vanity.

Sesshomaru looked down on the blond boy who had finally given up his futile attempts of escaping. Human tend to overlook more important treasures.


	11. Townspeople

For the Impromptu Drabble/Drawble Night at Dokuga on March 5th, 2011. Prompt: Claws – 100 words. Originally posted on March 12th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

Sesshomaru was pushing the boy in front of him through the entire village, when a man stumbled out of the nearby tavern. The tall priest managed to avoid the collision with the drunken good-for-nothing, only to stumble into a queer looking woman. Her grey hair was matted, her nails longer than any demon's talons should be, a necklace adorned with raven claws was dangling from her neck. Her unhealthy yellow eyes widened when she took in his persona.

"I sense trouble," she mumbled when she took off again.

The blond boy shrugged, dismissing the old woman's behaviour.

_I sense work._


	12. Cold

For the Impromptu Drabble/Drawble Night at Dokuga on March 5th, 2011. Prompt: Stripes – 100 words. Originally posted on March 12th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

Sesshomaru sat on a cold boulder in a corner of the vicarage's backyard. The sun was putting an end to his first day in Little Caldwell. He regarded the pale skin of his wrists. A blunt nail retraced the lines where his magenta stripes were hidden from view.

Inhuman speed, deathly poison, mighty swords, the giant size of his true form, he had it all. A body designed to rule the world and yet he abnegated it all. His beliefs had changed over the centuries and even though he could not save himself, he still could honour her memory.

_Rin…_


	13. Memorial

For the Impromptu Drabble/Drawble Night at Dokuga on March 5th, 2011. Prompt: Armour – 100 words. Originally posted on March 20th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

Sesshomaru hadn't seen it for a long time, but now in the middle of the night he couldn't resist the urge to take his old armour out of its confinement. The dragon scale cuirass had seen many fights and even more crimes. He doubted that he would ever have use for the cuirass again and yet he seemed unable to part with it. It was not sentimentality that prevented him from throwing it away. No, the ancient armour was a memorial, always reminding him in a very vivid way of what he was capable of.

Red sparks invaded golden orbs.


	14. Vision

For the Impromptu Drabble/Drawble Night at Dokuga on March 5th, 2011. Prompt: Fly – 100 words. Originally posted on March 20th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

Kagome spread her arms embracing the crisp air, as the world beneath her rushed by in a green blur. Trees, villages and fields, they all looked like toys from her view in the clouds. She felt like a feather as she flew through the sky.

She turned around facing the moon and two golden stars which were coming closer. As they were only inches away, she realized that they were not stars, but eyes. Beautiful eyes that mesmerized her, when something cool and yet warm brushed against her lips.

With a thud she landed on the floor of her bedroom.


	15. Uneasiness

For the Impromptu Drabble/Drawble Night at Dokuga on March 5th, 2011. Prompt: Lightning – 100 words. Originally posted on March 20th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

Kagome approached the window and pressed her forehead against the cold glass. Raindrops were drumming against the pane and the black sky was illuminated by occasional flashes of lightning. Her right index retraced the lines of her lips, when an especially bright thunderbolt came crashing down.

The black haired woman backed away from the window and sat on the chair next to her bed. Her hands were folded in her laps, as she was uncertain what to do next.

_It was only a dream. One cannot control one's dreams… Right?_

On her nightstand, the bible waited patiently for her decision.


	16. Mood

For the Impromptu Drabble/Drawble Night at Dokuga on March 5th, 2011. Prompt: Scales – 100 words. Originally posted on March 20th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

Sesshomaru was kneeling in front of a huge tree that was at least two hundred years old. A youngling compared to him. His hands folded he renewed his promise to remove the scales from the villagers' eyes. He would ensure that they had every chance of reaching the gates of heaven once their time had come.

In the blink of the eye, Sesshomaru was on his feet and jumped several yards away, as the tree was struck by lightning. A smirk played around the corners of his mouth.

It seemed that his Lord was not in the best mood today.


	17. Waiting

For the Impromptu Drabble/Drawble Night at Dokuga on March 5th, 2011. Prompt: Clouds – 100 words. Originally posted on March 20th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

Leaning against the cold wall, Jacob was staring through the iron bars and witnessed how the thundery clouds finally wandered off. The prison guard had laughed at him, when the first thunders had resonated through the air and the young boy had fallen to the floor, lying there in a childlike position.

Now, he was back on his feet, but his situation had not changed noticeably. After he had been captured by the priest, the man had brought him here and said that his fate would be decided soon. The boy shrugged.

_It's not like I have anything to lose._


	18. Welcome

For the Impromptu Drabble/Drawble Night at Dokuga on March 5th, 2011. Prompt: Dragon – 100 words. Originally posted on March 20th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

The sun was shining the next day, when Sesshomaru approached the rectory in large strides. He knew that meeting your predecessor could easily turn into fighting a dragon. He had lived through this situation many times, every time he had moved to another parish. Outgoing priests tended to give their successors a piece of their mind, believing that their way of preaching was the only righteous one.

Thus he had been utterly surprised, when Father Daniel drew him into an embrace and smiled affectionately at him.

"Father Sesshomaru Paulio, I'm glad we finally meet! Come in, son," he said cheerfully.


	19. Introduction

Written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly perfection at Livejournal. Prompt: Hail - 400 words. Won third place. =) Originally posted on March 7th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

Sesshomaru watched the old man rummaging through a wooden box, frantically searching for something. For a priest, Father Daniel seemed fairly unorganized. In his office, hymnbooks were scattered all over the place as were sheets of paper. A strange assortment of tea cups were lined up on the shelves which were hanging aslant on the wall.

"Bishop Crouch spoke highly of you," he chirped happily.

"I never had the honour to meet his Excellence," Sesshomaru replied.

Father Daniel chuckled while he continued to create chaos. He now was emptying the box, trying a more systematic approach. Sesshomaru kept his polite smile in place, even though he had the urge to scream. His talents would be wasted in a place like this.

"Oh, I never asked you where you come from. Your name is exotic, yet beautiful," Daniel said.

"Thank you, Father. I hail from the eastern lands," he stated.

"That is sort of… vague." Father Daniel looked up from his task.

"Hn."

Sesshomaru walked towards the window and let his gaze wander. Vague answers were the only ones he was able give without lying. Moreover, despite his remarkable memory, he was sometimes uncertain himself were he originally came from. Born in a palace high in the sky, he had roamed the lands of eastern China and western Japan. He had travelled through the Mongolian plains and had scaled the Ural. He had lived for centuries in European metropolises, every thirty or forty years he abandoned what he had built under great efforts. This was the sinner's destiny. He would never have a place to call home, again.

He watched children play on a lush meadow, oblivious to the evils that awaited them in the world. He didn't flinch, when he felt Father Daniel's hand on his shoulder. He turned around and faced the smiling man. It was then, when a scent caught Sesshomaru's attention: The scent of decay.

Sesshomaru averted his gaze. If envy wasn't considered a sin, he would be jealous of them. Humans were pitiable creatures, weak, twisted and often far crueler than any demon could be. However, they were given the most precious gift: Mortality. They would meet the Lord; they had a chance of entering paradise. Even if he would die one day, he would be sent straight to hell. And still, he would do his best for these people.

The path of the penitent man.


	20. Condemned

Written for Dokuga Contest's Oneshot Contest. Prompt: Prison. 734 words.

I would like to leave the rating at T, but if you thing it should be higher, I will appreciate it, if you leave a note. Originally posted on March 10th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

Biting her lips, she shifted her weight from one leg to the other, while waiting for the two men in front of her to finish their conversation. The tray with the cake and the juice was becoming heavier by the second and she wished they just went over with it. It was not her every day routine to bring a condemned man his last meal.

Kagome's gaze rested on Father Sesshomaru Paulio's unusually long and black hair. It had been Father Daniel's idea to have a local woman accompany the new priest to the prison and naturally, she had volunteered. However, with the rising uneasiness came the doubts. Little Caldwell was a peaceful village, thus it had been extremely shocking, when a stable boy had strangled his master's wife for no obvious reason. And now she was going to meet the vicious man.

She was brought out of her reverie, when the priest cleared his throat. She nodded and together they entered the hall and headed for the cell at the very end of the corridor. Even though she lived in a small village, she had never met the boy before, as the farmers' workers seldom came to town. Therefore, she was surprised when she actually got to see the murderer for the first time.

It was a boy, barely older than Jacob! Yet the differences were enormous. His middle long hair was dirty, his face was gaunt. The shadows beneath his eyes were reaching out for his cheeks, the eyes themselves were bloodshot.

The priest opened the cell and entered it, Kagome gulped and followed him. She placed the tray in front of the prisoner and retreated quickly thereafter. Closing the cell behind her she watched from outside, how Father Paulio sat next to the convicted murderer.

His face was calm, his hand folded on the table, as the young boy slowly ate the cake. Kagome had never attended a prisoner's last meal, but she was certain that the priest was supposed to say something soothing, yet he remained quiet.

For those last days since his arrival, Kagome had observed his actions closely and it had become clear to her that he and Father Daniel were two entirely different priests. While the later was very cordial and benevolent, Sesshomaru Paulio was rather strict and short-spoken. Not that she minded his strictness, but she wasn't able to imagine him to preach in a very friendly way. Maybe she was wrong about it, as Sunday was still to come.

Then again, every man had his faults and strengths and priests were no exception. Kagome admired that his aura of authority despite his young age. Moreover, he seemed to know the entire bible by heart and not only the bible, but other important works related to it, as well. Probably all priests in Rome were as knowledgeable as him, seeing that they could scoop from the source. Father Paulio rose from his chair.

"Stand up, son. Face the last moments of your life in this world standing," he commanded.

The boy blinked at the much taller man, but then he pushed away the tray with the empty plate, as he needed the table as an aid to get up. When the priest was finally content with the posture, his rich voice sounded through the cell block, again.

"James 1:15, 'Then when lust hath conceived, it bringeth forth sin: and sin, when it is finished, bringeth forth death.'"

The boy's shaking increased and he averted his eyes, staring at the floor. Kagome cocked her head. Had this been the reason behind the crime? Had an innocent woman lost her life, because of young man's forbidden desire? She snorted. It would not be her duty to punish the despicable sinner, the gallows and the purgatory would.

"Don't worry, son, for it is written in Romans 4:7, 'Saying, Blessed are they whose iniquities are forgiven, and whose sins are covered'," Paulio continued. "Your fate lies with the Holy Father, now."

And with that, he led the hobbling boy out of the cell heading towards the gallows, but Kagome remained frozen on the spot. She felt ashamed of herself for her earlier thoughts and pity for the doomed boy resurfaced. She was glad that Father Paulio's words set her back on the right track again.

_He may not be a kind man, but he'll ensure the safety of my soul._


	21. Shrive

This drabble was written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection, prompt: Urge – 200 words. Originally posted on March 14th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

Sesshomaru was already on his way towards the hall, when someone knocked frantically at the door. Blending the constant hammering out, he opened it and was faced with a visible distressed woman. It was the same one who had accompanied him to the prison earlier and thus he had expected her to show up sooner or later. She had obviously chosen later, as it was already in the middle of the night.

"Mrs. Smith?" he asked.

"I'm sorry that I disturb you at this time of night, Father Paulio, but… I have to shrive!" she whispered, her body shivering despite the rather mild temperature.

"Now?"

"I'm afraid so. I fear it can't wait any longer," she said, her voice on the edge of breaking.

Sesshomaru nodded. The nightly silence was interrupted by the resonance of their footfalls on the sabulous ground, but soon enough they reached the church. Through the side entrance they entered it, their only light source a red candle which he had lit only moments ago. When they arrived at the confessional, they took their assigned places in the wooden compartment.

"Begin."

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned."

Through the lattice, he could see her tears.


	22. Confession

This drabble was written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection, prompt: Perk – 300 words. Originally posted on March 21th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

"I-I had a dream…"

Sesshomaru didn't like it, when a confession started with those four words. Over the centuries he had shrived so many people and he felt relieved every time he was able to set them on the righteous path again. The confession was the first step, if one wanted to repent. However, people often mistook the confession of important matters with idle confabulations about mundane things. The memory of an old woman surfaced who had wanted to confess about how she had accidently stepped on her favourite cat, when he had been a priest in Nuremberg. And yet, considering the waves of distress that Kagome Smith emitted ever since she had knocked on his door, he had a bad feeling about this.

"A few days ago, when the thunderstorm took place, I had a dream… About a kiss," she whispered.

"I assume, you did not dream about your husband, then," he replied coolly.

Her answer drowned in her sobs.

"In your dream, whom did you kiss?"

Her fingers played with the lattice, she opened her mouth several times, but he could not hear her say anything. He perked up his ears, surprised that his demon senses obviously failed him.

"I don't know… All I remember are…. Golden eyes," she breathed.

Sesshomaru stared at the young woman, but no matter how hard he stared, her statement didn't come undone. He wasn't able to detect a lie, only confusion. He leaned back against the cold wooden wall.

"Humans don't have golden eyes," he declared.

"You are right, Father."

The priest told her what to do to repent and to go back home. As he was watching her, Sesshomaru had the urge to slap himself. It was just a dream, it meant nothing.

If only the bad feeling would fade away.


	23. Anger

This drabble was done for the Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Night (DDN) on March 27th. Prompt: Sprinkle – 100 words. Posted on April 2nd 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

Sesshomaru headed for the sink in his room and sprinkled some water into his face. He still was angry at himself that he had almost lost his composure about this trifle. What Mrs. Smith had dreamt was of no further concern to him, except that he would see to it that she felt closer to her husband again and wouldn't dream about kissing other men anymore.

While he used a towel to dry his face, his reflection in the mirror kept staring at him.

_Don't be stupid. _

He hadn't forgotten why he had become a priest. His reflection remained wary.


	24. Winter 866, My Story

This poem was written for the Forgiveness Challenge at IB4Y community at Livejournal. The task was to write a poem about an IY character, theme: Forgiveness, 20+ lines. I wrote this poem (668 words) to explain why Sesshomaru decided to become a priest. It contains mature themes like death, violence, gore and such… Please, do not read if you are not old enough. Since that might happen again, I presume the rating for the entire story will go up now. Sorry… :(

Every verse of this poem is supposed to be exactly ten syllables long and there is a certain rhyme scheme I tried to follow. If you, however, find verses that are not, I'd appreciate it, if you dropped a line. I try to become better at poetry and this is my third serious attempt at it and I still have major issues with rhythm.

Thanks!

And now, enjoy! =)

+++ooo+++

Centuries ago, the lands in the east

Of the rising sun, were ruled by a beast

A lord among demons, yes, it was me

Stronger than any men could ever be

Ahead my chosen path: Supreme Conquest

Thus weakness and mercy I did detest

Always surrounded by a scarlet sea.

Humans were my most favourite game to hunt

Nor did I spare demons, no single runt

Razor sharp fangs and claws, destined to kill

Even my father's blood I had to spill

The sound of rustling swords amplified fear

The scent of poison told you I was near

The savour of their wine my greatest thrill.

And yet, I left my chosen path one night

Came to my senses, when the moon shone bright

I opened my eyes to a toothy grin

A human orphan, a young girl called Rin

My emotions whirled around like a blur

The only thing clear: I would stay with her

With her by my side, I was free from sin.

Never had I thought, I would trade power

For her smile, sweeter than any flower

My father's vision, 'Someone to protect'

Eventually true, I won't object

To the truth, I've never felt this alive

If it hadn't been for my foe's contrive

Our sweet life would have remained this perfect.

The skies were grey when I returned to camp

My eyes focused on the ground, red and damp

I could not believe it, I was too late

Vision became red, there was only hate

The revenge I swore, I would hunt them down

Vowed that in their own filthy blood they'd drown

My dear Rin, you didn't deserve such fate!

I searched, I found, I etched, I bit, I tore

As darkness invaded my inner core

Losing every bit of my self-control

And yet it did nothing to close that hole

In my heart that Rin's life had left behind

Her missing body, a thorn in my mind

Without her, why would I care for my soul?

One last stroke and I was victorious

It certainly didn't feel glorious

Lying in an ocean of blood and rain

The body numb, the heart crying in pain

For the first time, my tears fell openly

Oh Rin, I am so sorry, I failed ye

Didn't find you, everything was in vain.

My speed, my strength, my swords were all useless

Not allowed to ask for your forgiveness

As I couldn't protect you from slaughter

You, the one I think of as my daughter

Didn't notice it at first, but a man

Came down onto the field, armed with a plan

He revived me with a splash of water.

In an instant my sword was at his throat

When he said, 'Enough blood is on your coat

Yet I have a proposition to make

An idea to relieve you from some ache

It will take centuries to reach this goal

But in the very end, you will be whole

It is your own choice and much is at stake.'

'I do not have the will to carry on

No one can return to me what is gone

Can't you see that I am lost in my grief?

It would be better if you took your leave.'

When he touched me, I was engulfed by light

Granting a glimpse of his infinite might

He said, 'All you have to do is believe.'

I opened my eyes, but he wasn't near

Only his words lingering in my ear

'From now on, you'll heed my every command

Saving human souls, you'll travel the land

You'll seek forgiveness, but you won't have to

For Rin has already forgiven you.

The key of penitence is in your hand.'

Under the impression of the shared look

I felt very relieved to find a book

And thus was born my new resolution

Saving lost humans, my contribution

It took her smile to tame the savage beast

It took His word to form the zealous priest

I am on my path to absolution.

+++ooo+++

Originally posted on March 31st 2011.


	25. Spring 1776, Experienced

This drabble was done for the Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Night (DDN) on March 27th. Prompt: Mist – 100 words. Posted on April 2nd 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

Sesshomaru rose from his chair, the mist of remembrance still fogging his mind. He approached the window and watched how Little Caldwell slowly came to life, preparing itself for a brand new day.

It was Sunday. Today would be his first time he would minister in this community together with Father Daniel. He wasn't nervous, because he had been through this situation so many times by now. In fact, compared to him even the pope was beginner.

A smile crept on Sesshomaru's face. 140 years ago, he was close to becoming the next pope himself, but that was another story.


	26. Surprise

This drabble was done for the Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Night (DDN) on March 27th. Prompt: Blossom – 100 words. Posted on April 2nd 2011.

Since Sesshomaru is a priest in this story, there are bound to be some religious themes in there and service is certainly one of them. I have no intentions, whatsoever, to convert someone. I am Protestant, but (or because of that) I strongly believe in the freedom of religions. Nevertheless, because of the religiousness of some characters (especially Kagome's), it will be an essential part in this story. If you think I overdo it at times, I'd be glad if you informed me.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

His movements were graceful, when he handed the bread to the attenders at church. His eyes were sparkling, when he spoke about the sacrifice of Christ. His voice was deep and pure, when he sang the Kyrie.

Kagome was surprised by Father Paulio's service. He was rather reserved when she had first met him, but now he was blossoming out like a daffodil in spring. When he announced that he offered bible class to the community, Kagome had to stifle a cheer. There was still so much she wanted to learn about Christianity and now she was given the chance.


	27. Closet

This drabble was done for the Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Night (DDN) on March 27th. Prompt: Fresh – 100 words. Posted on April 13th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

"This was marvellous, Sesshomaru, simply marvellous! You are exactly the fresh breeze this community has needed," Father Daniel cheered.

"Thank you, Father," Sesshomaru said.

Then Sesshomaru took off the chasuble and the alb and folded them neatly, while Father Daniel told him stories about the days of his youth when he had been a young priest.

"You will see, Sesshomaru, even a wanderer like you can find his happiness in a small village like this," Daniel closed his story.

Sesshomaru smirked.

_A wanderer indeed…_

When he put the vestments into the antique closet, Sesshomaru inclined his head.

"We will see."


	28. Byproduct

This drabble was done for the Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Night (DDN) on March 27th. Prompt: Bloom – 100 words. Posted on April 13th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

Kagome was promenading along some flower fields, just like on every Monday morning. It was a routine that she cultivated, because it gave her the opportunity to plan her week unhurriedly. And quite frequently her mind additionally produced some great ideas.

Today was no exception.

Kagome cocked her head slightly, as she regarded the blooming flowers. Her housekeeper, Miss Harvey, had had a small accident in her kitchen and thus the doctor had forbidden the elder lady to lift heavy objects. However, Kagome still planed on clearing out her lumber-room this spring.

Kagome picked up a violet flower.

_I wonder…_


	29. Breezy

This drabble was done for the Dokuga Drabble/Drawble Night (DDN) on March 27th. Prompt: Spring – 100 words. It was posted on April 13th 2011.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

The sun was shining and a crisp breeze swayed the red ribbon of Kagome's hat. She was humming happily, when she sat down on the lush meadow and continued to pick up violet flowers.

She loved spring. It was neither too hot nor too cold and she simply loved when the first flowers bloomed. When she picked up an especially gorgeous crocus, she paused and took a smell at it. Then she put the delicate flower into her wooden basket.

"I think, I have enough now," she said to herself.

Content she returned to Little Caldwell.

_Now the next step…_


	30. Flowers

This drabble was posted on April 2nd 2011 and was written for Dokuga Contest's Weekly Perfection, prompt: Violet – 200 words.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++

_There he is…_

Kagome accelerated her steps and yet she was mindful enough not to lose or damage any of her fragile freight. She came to a halt in front of Father Sesshomaru Paulio, who was sweeping the stairs to the church.

"Good morning, Father Paulio," she said cheerfully.

He looked up, straightened himself and nodded once in response.

"Mrs. Smith… What can I do for you?" he inquired.

She had to giggle, when his eyes widened considerably as she presented him her basket full of violet flowers. Hesitantly he took it from her.

"They are for the church," she announced proudly.

"But of course."

"I only picked violet flowers, as violet is the colour of Lent, is it not?"

"Why yes, it is… How very thoughtful of you," he said, as dimples appeared on his cheeks.

"I do admit though that I had an ulterior motive for bringing them."

"Hn." 

"You don't have to look at me like this," Kagome laughed, waving her hands in a dismissive manner. "I just wanted to bribe you."

Ignoring the indignant look on his face, Kagome rakishly linked arms with him and headed towards the entry of the church.

_Way to go, Kagome! _


	31. Wariness

Hello!

I have returned! And I found some treasures along the way. Like this drabble, which I had written for the Dokuga Drabble Night on April 17th in 2011, first prompt: Missed – 100 words. The chapter was uploaded on January 23rd 2012. I simply forgot that I had already written it. I really need to re-organize my files. ;)

Have fun!

+++ooo+++ 

When Sesshomaru was dragged into the church by Kagome Smith, he wondered whether he had missed something.

_Did she really say that she wanted to bribe me?_

Up until now, he had thought her to be a good person, not your average criminal. His nose was unable to detect any trace of malevolence, either, which left him quite confused. No, this woman before him was no criminal. And yet, sometimes even the best intentions of the righteous could go awfully awry.

_If she would only stop giggling like a five year old girl…_

Yes, he must definitely have missed something.


	32. Patience

This drabble was written for the Dokuga Drabble Night on April 17th in 2011, second prompt: Waiting – 100 words. The chapter was uploaded on January 25th 2012.

And thank you all for your kind support and reading! =)

+++ooo+++ 

It seemed that her earlier boldness had left her, because the young woman was now playing with her dress again. Twisting, patting, smoothing. Repeat. It was tiresome, for he had better things to do than to wait for her. After all, the stairs still needed to be swept.

Sesshomaru decided to try a different approach. Instead of standing and waiting impassively, he built himself up in front of her, glaring daggers at her. Some people just needed the push into the right direction and it worked, for she at least murmured something under her breath.

"Pardon me?" he asked.

_Finally._


	33. Curiosity

This drabble was written for the Dokuga Drabble Night on April 17th in 2011, third prompt: Excited – 100 words. The chapter was uploaded on February 4th 2012.

Enjoy!

+++ooo+++ 

Her mood swings were making him dizzy. Even for human standards, hers changed quicker than the wind at the highest pinnacles of the Ural. They had changed from happiness to determination, from determination to insecurity and now she was currently displaying excitement.

"I just wondered what will happen to the boy," she asked.

"The boy?" Sesshomaru repeated.

"Yes, the one who stole my necklace. Jacob, you know?" she added hastily.

"What about him?"

"Wouldn't you agree, Father Paulio, that a boy this young deserves a second chance?" she asked, her eyes were sparkling.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well…"


	34. Morose

Paste your document her

This chapter was not inspired by any prompt. It was inspired by the current growling of my stomach. ;)

Have fun.

+++ooo+++

Jacob jumped to his feet when the priest entered his cell. He wore a very stern look on his face, even compared to his standard look. The young boy had only seen the priest for a couple of times, but he already wondered, whether this man could laugh or smile at all. Heck, even in his precarious situation, Jacob managed to look happier and be friendlier.

"Come, boy," said Father Paulio.

"Where are you taking me? Another prison cell? I could use one, which is not as frequently visited by rats as this one right here," Jacob answered and pointed at two fat, grey rats that didn't even bother to run off, when human beings approached.

"We'll visit Mrs. Smith," the tall man stated.

"But I already apologized to her."

The priest narrowed his eyes. "We are invited to dinner."

"We… Are what?"

"Just come and be quiet," Paulio demanded.

Jacob shrugged and followed Paulio out of the cell. He would never say no to a free meal, but he couldn't fathom, why Mrs. Smith wanted him to join her for dinner. Casting a glance at the priest in front of him, he didn't understand why the lady wanted a morose priest to join, either.

The blond boy sped up to walk beside the priest and risked another glance at the man.

"Aren't you looking forward to the dinner?" he asked.

Paulio directed his glance at him, narrowing his eyes even further and snorted. "I thought I told you to be quiet? My ears are already strained from Mrs. Smith's chatter."

Jacob chuckled, but remained otherwise quiet for the rest of their way. He could be quiet if he wanted to, but he doubted that Mrs. Smith could do the same thing. He smirked internally. It seemed that he would not only get a free meal, but entertainment along with it. Now all he needed to do was to sit back, watch and stuff as much food into his stomach as possible, for the prison food really was disgusting.


	35. Preparations

This was written for Dokuga Contest's weekly perfection, prompt: Over - 200 words. It's been a while though.

+++ooo+++

Tapping with her right forefinger at her rouged lips, Kagome Smith glanced at the set table in front of her. Everything, from the pristine china to the shiny silverware, had been accurately placed on the white table cloth. And yet for some reason, something was off and she was simply unable to put her finger on it. Then again, she decided, it wouldn't hurt if she swapped the places of the two smaller bouquets.

When she had finished her task, Kagome regarded the new arrangement, only to come to the conclusion that it hadn't changed anything at all. She was beginning to think that her uneasiness had nothing to do with the table, but rather with the two guests she had invited over to dinner.

Whereas she had cooked numerous times for Father Daniel in the past, she now felt not very comfortable to cook for Sesshomaru Paulio who was used to the European cuisine. Moreover, every time she thought that she had figured him out a bit, he always did something she had been unable to foresee. It only amplified her nervousness.

Three sharp knocks on her front door told her unmistakably that musing time was over now.

"Coming!"


End file.
